The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to wireless signal generating memory card and methods of generating and using wireless signal generating memory cards.
Memory cards, such as flash memory cards have become a standard portable and to expandable storage medium for many host devices, including digital still cameras (DSC), personal digital assistants (PDA), moving picture experts group (MPEG) audio layer III (MP3) players, Smartphones, tablets, notebooks, personal media players (PMP), cell phones and other portable consumer electronics gadgets. As a portable device shrinks in physical size, the form factor of flash memory cards shrinks as well. The demand for higher functionality in audio and video aspects created a growing demand for increased memory capacity within flash memory cards.
Until few years ago, client terminals, such as cellular phones, tablets, digital cameras and the like had to be physically and electrically connected to a host computer to enable downloads and uploads of digital content. The digital content may be, for example, images, video images, marketing material, music content, and so forth. The application to manage and control uploads and downloads resides in the host computer.
This demand has led to the development of memory cards with wireless communication capabilities. For example, the SanDisk™ Eye-Fi Wireless Memory Card is set to wirelessly transfer photos and videos from a camera to a computer, tablet, or Smartphone. This Wireless Memory Card featuring built-in wireless connectivity for wirelessly upload photos and videos into a media library that is hosted on an external device.